In motor vehicles there are typically provided for storing mobile devices, such as mobile telephones, compartments, shelves, or receiving members in which the devices can be placed. In such receiving devices, however, the devices are stored in an unstable manner and they cannot be positioned in a specific position since no means for orientation are provided. The devices thus in particular cannot be fixed at a specific angle which enables a driver or a passenger, for example, to use and to be able to easily read navigation software on the mobile device. There is therefore a requirement for a system with which mobile electronic devices of a different type and size can be fitted in a vehicle in a desired orientation.
In order to retain mobile devices, spectacles or other objects on a surface of a vehicle instrument panel there are known, for example, silicone mats which are placed on the respective surface. As a result of the good adhesion properties of such mats, objects which are placed thereon do not slide away so easily. Such a mat is known, for example, from US 2009/0004420 A1. Using such mats, however, a stable orientation of a mobile telephone in a desired orientation which also enables a good view of the display of the device is not possible.
Furthermore, for mobile devices such as laptops or tablets there are known retention devices which are fitted to a respective device in order, for example, to be able to place it at a specific angle on a surface. Such retention devices have also already been proposed for mobile telephones. However, these retention devices constitute separate components which would have to be carried and temporarily fitted to the respective electronic device in order to be able to use them inside a motor vehicle. Furthermore, such a retention device would have to be removed again when the user leaves the vehicle and also removes his device from the vehicle. This is consequently not a convenient solution to the problem, but instead retention devices which are fixedly installed inside a motor vehicle are preferred.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,469,951 B2 proposes, for example, a fixedly installed retention member on the instrument panel of a motor vehicle in which a mobile telephone can be inserted in an upright manner. The retention member is pivotably supported about different axes so that the mobile telephone can be positioned in different angular positions. The retention member in this instance enables both tilting within a lower hinge and rotation about an axis which extends transversely relative to this pivot axis of the hinge. It is thus also possible to rotate the mobile telephone in the direction of the driver or passenger. However, complex pivot mechanisms whose production is complex are required for this. Furthermore, there is the risk of damage to the pivot mechanisms by repeated or incorrect handling.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,783,752 B2 discloses a storage compartment in a motor vehicle which can be closed with a displaceable cover. A mobile device such as a mobile telephone can be placed in the cover. In this instance, the cover is located in a slightly oblique manner and has a recess in which the mobile device can be placed. This recess is provided with an anti-slip surface which comprises, for example, rubber or silicone. A selective and stable orientation of a mobile device in a specific direction is, however, also difficult with this device.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,851,349 B2 proposes in contrast a retention member for a mobile device which comprises a mat with two upwardly protruding side walls. The mat may, for example, be placed with an adhesive layer on the instrument panel or the central console of a motor vehicle. A recess is provided in the center of each side wall so that a mobile device can be inserted from above into the slot which is formed in this manner. In this instance, the dimensions are selected in such a manner that the mobile device can be inserted into the slot in a transverse position. The rear inner face of the recesses is provided with grooves in this instance. These can be used to insert the mobile device into the recesses at different angles. However, the device can also simply be placed in the intermediate space between the two side walls. To this end, the retention member is constructed in a corrugated manner in this region and also has an adhesive surface. A positioning of the mobile device in which it is rotated through an angle about the longitudinal axis of the motor vehicle is, however, not possible with this mat.
CN 203255083 U discloses a storage compartment for a motor vehicle which can be closed from above with a cover. If the cover is pivoted upward, a mobile telephone can be inserted in an upright state into a recess in a front wall of the compartment. On the lid there are two support elements on which the upper side of the mobile telephone can be leaned. As a result of the arrangement of the different support elements, the mobile telephone can be retained at two different angles with an appropriate selection. In order to also be able to hold a mobile telephone transversely, the support elements are constructed in a movable manner. In this manner, the support elements can be moved closer to the upper edge of the now transverse mobile telephone so that the mobile telephone can also be leaned on the front support element in this position. As a result of the specific configuration of the cover with the pivotable support elements, the mobile telephone in this position can, however, only be retained in one predetermined position. In particular, there is no provision for a rotation in the direction of the driver or passenger.
In view of the prior art set out, the field of retention devices for mobile devices in motor vehicles still leaves room for improvement.